Lets Not Say Goodnight
by xXSpencerReidXx
Summary: The Jackass crew is back and Chris Pontius has a sister! Skylar is looking to work with Jeff Tremaine to get some creds for college. But when Steve-O and another one of the Jackass members takes a liking to Sky who will win her heart, and will Chris be okay with it? Rated M for later chapters ;)
1. Chapter 1

"And this is the living room…", Chris Pontius had just finished giving the tour of his humble house to his baby sister. "So whats your impression?" He sat back on the recliner.

"Its nice. It will have to do until I can find a place. But for real Chris, thank you so much." Skylar sat next to her big brother on the love seat.

"It's what family is for! Oh and by the way…" He got u and made his way to the kitchen to grab a beer for them both, "…the guys are coming over in a little bit just to brain storm. Is that okay?"

Chris tossed one of the beers to Skylar, "Yeah thats cool, I'd like to met the idiots that you work with!" Skylar smiled and cracked open her can.

"So when do classes start?" Chris leaned over and turned on a random channel on the television.

"For me? Not for another 6 months. Mom wanted me to come out here early so that I could get used to L.A."

"Yeah she told me. I told Jeff about you and he said he was more than willing to have you as his little assistant. That'll look good on your resume right?"

"Oh sure, helping film a bunch of good ol' boys torturing themselves for money. That will make my resume sparkle!" Skylar got up and finished her beer off. She walked upstairs so that she could change into something comfy.

The first room on the left when you got up the stairs was Chris' and then there was a guest bedroom Chris had contemplated letting Sylar stay in there, but he let her have the larger bedroom next to it which had a built in vanity in the room.

Sylar stripped down to her underwear and fiddled through her bag until she found an oversized shirt that Chris had bought her back from Japan and threw on some Nike shorts. She heard the front door open, and then close 30 seconds later. It was followed by the sound of glasses being taken out of the cabinet in the kitchen and the smell of chinese food.

"Chris?! Is everything okay?" Skylar shouted down the stairs.

Chris threw out his beer and started straightening out the living room and kitchen.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Well they're early." Chris said to himself. He went and opened the door for his friends.

Through the door came Steve-O, Jeff Tremaine, Bam Margera, Johnny Knoxville, Dave Ehran, and Dave England.

Immediately Chris started pulling out glasses and plates at the sign of food in Steve-O and Ehrans hands.

"Whats up fucker!" Dave England came to the living room clearly tipsy.

"Chris?! Is everything okay?" A voice was heard from upstairs.

"Oh who is that?" Johnny asked Chris.

Ignoring Knoxvilles comment, Chris called back to Skylar, "Everythings fine Sky."

"Oooo, 'Sky', that sounds sexy!" Steve-o made a 'sexy' face at Chris. "Maybe I should go see if she's…OKAY!" And with that he took off up the stairs.

"Steve-O!" Chris called after him, but by the time he did everyone but Jeff had made their way to the stairs.

Steve-o very calmly knocked on the door, "Hello, Sky may I-we come in?"

From behind the door a voice was audible, "Well, firstly, my name is SkyLAR, only Chris can call my Sky, and secondly, it depends on you are."

"My name is Steve-o"

"And Dave England."

"Dave Ehran!"

"Bam Margera"

"I'm Johnny Knoxville and welcome to Jackass!"

Everyone looked at Knoxville…

"Sorry, habiat."

As the door creaked open, everyone gazed with anticipation. Before them stood a 5'6" dark haired girl. Who was well proportioned. Her hair was messy but her makeup was simple. She had slight freckles. "Well Hello!"

The whole house fell silent for a moment.

"Well, I guess I'll introduce myself…" Johnny stuck his hand out.

"No need, I know you all. Chris has told me all about you all." Skylar moved the hair out of her face.

"Chris never told us that he was having a lady friend over" Dave said to the group. Murmurs of snickering followed his comment.

"Oh I'm not his-um…'lady friend'" Skylar used air quotes around the dubious term. "I'm his sister."

Again the silence covered the house.

"Ha, what?" Sky stood there with her hands draped on her hips.

Suddenly everyone broke out in the most contagious laugh. Skylar was still silently standing there wondering what was so funny. "Can someone explain to me what was so funny?"

And again the boys erupted in laughter.

"Oh forget it!" Skylar shut the door and returned to her bed.

The boys all moved back downstairs reeling from their laughter. Steve-O and Bam sat on the couch, Johnny took his seat on the recliner, Dave and Erhan were on the floor and Chris and Jeff were in the kitchen.

"How come you never told us you had a sister man?" Johnny asked Chris.

"You never asked. Plus, she's only 21." Pontius spoke without looking up from his plate that he was making in the kitchen.

"She's coming to work with us on set for the next… was it 4 months Chris?" Jeff glanced at Chris.

"6."

"Well, then 6 months. She need some good credentials for college."

"What college is going to?" Dave was piling noodles into his mouth.

"UCLA." Skylar stated as she made her way down the stairs.

Everyone panned to the top of the stairs. Skylar had put on her grey hoodie and kept her shorts on.

"Look who decided to join us…" Pontius brought a plate to Skylar and threw her another beer.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Skylar popped the can open.

"No but I am!" Steve-O came from behind her and kissed her cheek.

Skylar took a seat on her bean bag chair. "So, tell me about yourselves…"

"Well…"


	2. Chapter 2

"I think it'd me funnier to let you get to know us over time." Bam slurped up one of his noodles.

"Thats probably true." Skylar sat back and chugged the rest of her beer.

The next hour was mostly uneventful, the guys talked about the up and coming movie and a couple of stunts that had been on their mind. Skylar looked pretty amazed by the whole thing.

"So is that it?" Dave sat down his plate and addressed the rest of the cast.

"Well, I mean technically. You can go if you need to." Jeff took a sip of his water.

"We should go out clubbing!" Steve-O excitedly yelled half way through a sip of beer.

"That actually sounds really fun!" Skylar picked up her plate along with Johnnys and Bams and tossed them in the sink.

"See! Even the hot chick wants to go!" Steve-O doubled over in laughter because of his own inebriated humor.

For a moment the boys all stared at each other and contemplated what to say. "Im in." Dave announced.

"Me too!" Johnny lifted his hand slightly.

"Sounds good." Bam said as he readjusted his hat.

"Alright, what about you Chris?" Steve-O asked with a grin.

"No, I'm good, but Sky if you want to go you can take my car."

"Thanks bro." Skylar ran to the top of the stairs. "Give me 15 minutes."

So they had a little group together, Steve-O, Knoxville, Dave, Bam, and Sky. It wasn't prefect, but it'd have to do.

Chris went upstairs to Skylars room and knocked on the door. "Hey Sky, it's me. I want to talk to you really quick.

The door swung open and Skylar stood there with hair straighter than usual and a tight skirt on.

"Thats what you're wearing?" Chris asked stepping into the room.

"Yeah, I'm going to a club Chris, not church." Skylar said sitting on the bed. "What did you need to talk about?"

"Right, well listen, I love those guys down stairs. They're like family- hell, I would even say they were. But they're guys. And guys, no matter who they are or how they were raised, are pigs. Thats why I'm concerned with that skirt. You just turned 21. Now on top of being a natural party animal, you're going to have alcohol in your system. With those guys, that combination can be dangerous. I know I sound like dad, but please remember, you're my responsibility while you live here. So please, for my sanity, be safe."

Skylar sat and stared at her brother for a moment. "Chris, I appreciate it, but, like you said, I'm 21. I can take care of myself."

"I know Sky, but I don't want this to turn into another Michael." Chris pleaded.

"Don't- don't say that name around me." Skylar stood up like she was nauseous.

"I'm sorry, but it's true.

Skylar tried to sit down again, but ended up going to the bathroom to finish getting ready. "I have to finish getting ready."

"Alright." Chris stepped into the bathroom and placed a kiss on Sky's head then promptly exited her room.

Skylar ended up changing her outfit to a tight strapless black dress. She didn't have time to find her heels so she threw on her Chucks. She walked down stairs and didn't see Chris, he had probably gone back up to his room by now. Steve-O, Knoxville, Dave, and Bam were sitting down in the living room. Their eyes immediately went to Skylar when she descended the staircase.

"Woa." Seemed to be the consensus among the guys.

"Well, don't just stand there. Lets go party!" Skylar threw her hands up in excitement.

And with that, the guys got up and made their way out of Chris' house and into the drive way where they all made their way to their cars.

"Ra?" Steve-O asked before climbing into the drivers seat.

"Yep." Knoxville, Dave and Bam all called back.

"Wait, I don't know where that is!" Skylar fiddled with her keys.

"Oh. Right, well why don't you just ride in with me?" Johnny suggested with a smile.

"Sounds good!" Skylar locked Chris' car and climbed into the passenger seat of Johnnys white beamer.

Johnny started the car up and made his way out of the driveway.

"So what are you going to school for?" Johnny asked.

"Im going for my masters in Flim, television, and digital media." Skylar said looking back to Johnny, who now had his eyes fixated on the road.

"Oh thats cool. Do you like it in L.A. so far?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, I mean its different than Vegas, which is wear I was before with a couple of my friends."

"So are you single? Or still got a boyfriend back in Vegas?" Johnny looked over at Skylar while at a red light.

"Single. My last boyfriend dumped me for my best fr- well, now 'ex' best friend."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Skylar."

"No its… it's fine. I'm over it now but… hey! Boys will be boys!" Skylar said slightly shakily.

"Well then stop dating boys and start dating men. Like me!" Knoxville made a kissy face.

"Johnny are you flirting with me?" Skylar said playfully hitting his arm.

"Maybe…" Johnny winked at Sky.

The rest of the car trip was silent. But for once in Skylars life, it wasn't awkward. You know? Like when you're sitting with someone after just saying something and then everyone goes all silent. This silence was nothing like that. It was comfortable. LIke everything in that car at that moment was so perfect that nothing needed to be said.

They finally arrived at the club which was packed as always. One of the perks to being famous was getting to park on roof tops and enter through secret staircases that led to a upper area with only celebrities.

Everyone got out of the car and made their way to the couch that was always reserved for the Jackass crew. Their waitress came over and took everyones drink order. She was paying close and attentive care to Johnny. For some reason, which was unknown to Sky at the time, Skylar wanted to bitch slap the fuck out of her for doing that. I mean, why would Sky feel that way? She didn't have feelings for him. She thought he was nice and really funny, and cute… but I mean she just thought of him like a friend.

Right?

Right...

When the waitress came over again, this time with a tray of clear cylinders filled with different colored liquids, Steve-O motioned for her to come over to him. He whispered in her ear something incoherent to the rest of the group. The waitress looked at Skylar then back at Steve-O and nodded her head. She then proceeded to walk over to Skylar and aggressively intertwine their lips. Skylar was caught so off guard, but once it was obvious that this was just a way to get the guys in clubbing kind of mood, she went along with it. She pulled out all the stops. She was running her hands up and down the girls body, slapping her ass, and biting her lip. The guys were going absolutely insane.

Finally the girl pulled off and wiped her mouth off. "Wow. Are you like lesbian or something?" The short waitress asked Sky.

"No, but I experimented in high school. I know a thing or two." Skylar sat back and too another sip of her drink, and the waitress took off.

"That was fucking amazing! Bam came over and embraced Skylar.

"Not to mention sexy as fuck." Steve-O came over to Skylar and took her hand to lift her up. "Shall we dance?"

Sky took another swig of her rum and coke and followed Steve-O to the dance floor. The song playing was some kind of cross between house and jump style music. Steve-O immediately turned Sky around so that her butt was up against his junk. With the sensation of alcohol in her veins, Sky obliged and began to grind on Steve. As the music got faster, the strobe lights got more intense, the music seemed to get louder and Skylars morals went down.

Before she knew it, she was turned around now facing Steve sensually moving to a now more sexy song. With the handy-dandy help of alcohol, Sky and Steve began to make out on the dance floor. He began running his hands up and down her whole body and she returned the favor. His hands would caress the curves from Skylars wait line to her thighs and breasts. The two of them got so hot and bothered.

"Lets go back to my place." Steve whispered into Skylars ear. Skylar nodded her head but stopped.

"Lets go back to mine. It would be easier." Skylar kissed Steves' lips.

"Okay."

They made their way to Steves car and drove back to Chris' house. Once inside, Sky put a finger to Steve's lips and whispered "Don't make a sound." She slowly lifted her finger off his lips and then kiss where it had just been. She took Steve by the hand and led him upstairs and into her bedroom.

They kicked off their shoes and began by having their mouths have a wrestling match on Sky's bed. She ripped off Steve-O's shirt and began kissing the sides of his chest. She made her way to his jeans and unbuckled them.

"Wait, Sky… I don't know if we should do this." Steve said stopping Skylar from taking over.

There was a silence.

Then they both broke out into laughter.

"Wait… wait… shhhh." Sky kissed Steve's lips to shut him up. "Just trust me."


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE: I know that what I have established in this chapter may make some of ya'll mad. Please realize it develops the story line.

Last night Steve and Skylar, as much as may have hurt to admit it, had the most amazing sex ever. Now it was the next day, and they lie in Skylars bed intertwined in her sheets. Sky was in her bra and panties, and Steve had on his boxers. He had his arms around Sky's waist and was kissing her neck when he woke up. She turned around to see his face and smiled.  
"Good morning beautiful." Steve kissed Sky's nose.  
"Hello." Sky closed her eyes.  
"I should probably go, I don't want Chris to see me here." Steve rustled his hair.  
"Okay. Do you want something to eat?"  
"No, but I would like a question answered." Steve caressed Sky's cheek.  
"Okay…"  
"Where does last night leave us?"  
"I don't- I don't know…" Skylar rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed.  
Steve copied her adjustment in bed. "Well we could just stay as FWB"  
"FWB?" Skylar was confused.  
"Friends With Benefits." Steve took Skyars hand and interlaced their fingers together.  
Skylar looked down at their hands and then back at Steve. "I'd like that." She started to kiss Steve and then he lifted her to straddle his hips. Steve made his hand around to the back of Skylars back and to the clasp on her bra.

*KNOCK KNOCK*  
"Sky? Are you okay? Can I come in?" Chris called from the other side of the door.  
"Shit!" Sky whispered.  
"What the fuck do I do?" Steve rushed out of the bed.  
"Closet! Closet!" Skylar pointed to the door and threw her robe on. She approached her door once Steve was inside her closet.  
She opened the door and greeted her brother. "You okay?" Chris asked stepping into the room.  
"Great. Super. Fantastic!" Skylar said sitting down on her bed.  
"Uh huh. You want a late lunch?" Chris started to exit the room.  
"Lunch? What time is it?"  
"Almost 3."  
"Jesus! Um… Nope I'm- I'm good."  
"Right. Okay." Chris was in the hallway now. He looked once more at Sky and then walked back downstairs.  
Skylar closed her door and fell back on her bed. She got back up to let Steve out. She opened the closet door but Steve pulled her in.  
"It's kinda cozy in here. This would be a really nice place to… ya know." Steve kissed Skylar.  
"No actually I don't know. Please enlighten me." Skylar rubbed her hands over Steves chest.  
"It would be a fantastic place for me to make you scream with pleasure." Steve took off Sky's robe, and started kissing her neck and collarbone.  
"Steve we can't, not while my brother is still here." Sky had her eyes closed and was just taking in this new found pleasure.  
"Pleeaassseee." Steve pleaded as he continued kissing Sky's neck and playing with the hemline of Sky's underwear.  
"No, not now. Maybe if you want you can come back over tomorrow if you can get Chris out of the house for a couple of hours.  
"Couple of hours?" Steve looked down at Sky with a mischievous smile.  
"Yeah, I have some ideas I'd like to try with you." Sky kissed Steve and then they both exited the closet.

Steve-O then got dressed and so did Sky. She went downstairs to make sure Chris wasn't there, when she knew he wasn't she ushered Steve downstairs and he made his way out of the door.  
"See you later alligator." Steve said before planting a passionate kiss on Skylars lips.  
Skylar shut the door and made herself a bowl of cereal and some bacon. She enjoyed the saturday cartoons that she watched while eating her breakfast. Afterwards she went back upstairs to take a shower. Before hoping in, her phone began to ring. She looked at the caller ID and didn't recognize the number. But she decided to answer anyways.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey! Skylar? Ah hem. This is Johnny."  
"Oh, hey. Whats up Knoxville?" Skylar sat back on her bed.  
"I was wondering… um, if maybe you wanted to go out to dinner. I could give you a little tour of L.A. if you'd like."  
Skylar was a bit taken back by this offer. "Uh…"  
"I get it if you don't want to. It's okay." Johnnys voice was that of a disappointed little boys.  
"No… no, I'd actually like that. I think you'd be a lot of fun to hang out with."  
"I promise I am, when can I pick you up?"  
"8?"  
"Sounds great! I'll see you then!"  
"Wait, where are we going?" Skylar wanted to know how she should dress.  
"It's a surprise! Just don't dress completely fancy shmancy and you should be okay" Johnny smiled over the phone, and Skylar could tell.  
"Okay fair enough. I'll see you then Knoxville!" Skylar hung up and threw her phone back on the bed.

***10 MINUTES BEFORE***

Johnny walked into the roundtable room. He sat down next to Bam and adjusted in his seat. Bam looked over at Knoxville." Whats wrong?"  
"Jesus! How do you always do that?" Johnny asked in complete disbelief, this hadn't been the first time Bam was able to detect when something was wrong with someone. He also knew there was no way that Johnny would be able to avoid telling Bam about it.  
"It's a gift. Now tell me, what is wrong with Mr. Knoxville?"  
"You have to promise not to te-" Johnny was cut off by Steve-O walking through the door with the clothes he had on from last night.  
"Wooo! Last night was so amazing man!" Steve sat down across the table from Johnny and Bam.  
"Yeah, we know you left with Chris' sister. How was she?" Bam asked diverting his attention from Johnny to Steve.  
"Fucking amazing. She was a gymnast for like 8 years so she's super flexible… She just… just wow."  
"Nice. Does Chris know?"  
"No, he doesn't. We almost got caught though." Steve laced up his last shoe.  
Johnny got up off his seat, "Excuse me." He left the room in a rush. Bam followed him knowing that it had something to do with what they were about to talk about before Steve-O came in.

"Knoxville talk to me." Bam stopped Johnny.  
"I just… I hate how Steve goes around and uses girls for their bodies. It just… god!" Johnny ran his hands through his hair. "It just pisses me off."  
"Wait a second…" Bam rubbed his chin.  
"What?"  
"You like Skylar." Bam pointed his finger toward Knoxville as he accused him of the deed.  
"No. Bam, you got it mixed up. I don't."  
"Yes you do. Yes you so do! Thats so awesome!" Bam was jumping up and down.  
"Okay… okay. IF, and thats a big 'if', I liked Skylar, what would you suggest I do?" Knoxville asked.  
"If you did… Ask her to go to dinner tonight. Tell her you want to show her the sights. Go around to the city walk and go see a movie. Do some fun stuff and make her feel like a really special girl." Bam paced back and forth wile speaking.  
"That's not a bad idea. I think she'd like that"  
"Damn right she will! Here I was able to grab her cell number before Steve-O pulled his little stunt." Bam grabbed Knoxvilles phone and entered the new contact. "Good luck my man."

Johnny stared down at his phone. He scrolled to the new contact occupying his phone. He pressed call. OH god! He pressed Call!

Ring  
Ring  
"Please don't pick up… don't pick up…" Johnny whispered quietly to himself. "Don't pick u-"  
"Hello?"  
"Hey! Skylar? Ah hem. This is Johnny."

* * *

Skylar jumped in the shower and spent, what seemed like, hours in there. She turned off the water at some point and climbed out and threw a robe on. She glanced at the clock, 6:30. God… time was going faster than Usain Bolt.

Skylar chose some black lace panties and matching bra. She chose a turquoise loose fitting shirt with an open back to show off her skimpy lingerie. Some black shorts and her chucks completed the outfit. She went to her vanity and did a basic natural face. She finished with some eyeliner and mascara. She decided on leaving her hair like usually was, dark brown and wavy. Once again she looked at the clock. 7:48. Sky checked her phone, she had a new message from Johnny. It read Will be there 10 minutes early, hope you don't mind. :). Of course she didn't mind she shot him back a quick 'okay'.

She went downstairs to find Chris was back and was eating some of the food left over form last night. "Where are you going?"  
"Out with Knoxville."  
"Oh… um… okay…" Chris stood up and rubbed his forehead.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"It's just… Sky… the guys told me about you leaving with Steve last night. I didn't want to say anything but I had to. How could you Sky? You told me you'd be safe!" Chris raised his voice.  
"Chris. It was Steve-O. Not Charles Mason. Calm your tits."  
"Just… just be honest with me. Did you- um… did you.. you know?!"  
"Did I have sex with him?" Skylar had her hands on her hips.  
"Ew. Don't say it like that. But yes… did you?"  
"No." Skylar lied. "We came back here and I had sobered up enough to know it was a bad idea. We watched a movie on my laptop upstairs and then he went home. To answer anymore questions you may have… Yes, we kissed, yes he 'felt me up' and no I didn't see his cash and prizes, nor did he see mine."  
"Okay. I trust you Sky just be careful. Is Knoxville almost here?" Chris got up and stood by his baby sister.  
"I think so, he told me he'd be he-"  
*HONK*  
"I suppose that's him! Bye I'll see you when I get back!" Sky kisses Chris' cheek and left out the front door.

Skylar exited the the drive way and saw Johnny standing there against his car with a suit jacket on, jeans, chucks, and a ramones shirt. Only Knoxville could pull that off.  
"Hey!" Skylar practically jumped into Johnnys arms for a hug.  
"Hello!" Johnny had his hands on Skylars bare back and was absolutely distracted from everything else in the world at that moment.  
"So where are we going?" Skylar climbed into the passenger seat.  
Johnny went into the drivers seat and looked over at Skylar. "Somewhere where that outfit will be perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

"Johnny this isn't funny anymore!" Skylar was tripping over her feet as Knoxville had his hands over her eyes. He was guiding her to their destination, but didn't want to give it away yet.

"Only a couple of more steps, I promise!" Johnny laughed as he spoke. Just as they came to the door, he stopped and lifted his hands off of Sky's eyes. "Ta-da!"

Skylar stood there and looked up at the LED sign that hung above her head. It read 'CHUCK-E CHEESES". She doubled over in hysterics. "This is fantastic! I haven't been here in years!"

"Oh thank god! I was hoping you'd like it." Johnny hugged Skylar outside of the main building. They walked inside and were greeted by a tall, lanky boy who looked to be about 16.

"Welcome to Chuck-E Cheeses! Is it just you two?" The boy pulled out a hand stamper.

"Yep." Johnny looked over at the boy and pulled out his wallet but was stopped by Skylars hand. Her touch startled Johnny. "Whats wrong?"

"I can pay for myself, it's okay." Skylar stated.

"No, I asked you out, I'm paying for you. I'm from the south Sky, we don't let ladies pay for themselves. Please, it's my treat." Johnny made it clear, he wasn't going to let Sky pay for herself.

"Okay, okay." Skylar wasn't completely okay with it, but she supposed she had to be.

"So, two?" The young boy asked again.

"Yes, two." Johnny pulled out some bills and handed them over, he got his change and Skylar and him got their hand stamps. They made their way over to the coin counter. They decided 100 Tokens was enough. Again Johnny paid for them all. They split the coins evenly and got two separate cups to put them in.

"What shall we play first?" Johnny looked around a the vast games, and noticed that their were only a hand full of people who would come here at 8:30 at night.

"Ski Ball was always a favorite. Race you there!" Skylar took off and Johnny followed. They met at two consecutive lanes and began.

Skylar made it into the '50 point' hole a couple of times, but mostly just got gutters. "God dammit, I used to be so good at this!" Skylar ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Do you want me to help?" Johnny looked over at Skylar. She shook her head.

"I can do this. I just have to get my 'groove thing' back." Skylar winked at Knoxville.

"If you say so… So why did you move out her ego stay with Chris?" Johnny continued playing his game.

"My mom wanted me to get accustom to L.A. before I started classes. Plus, Jeff said he would be more than willing to bulk up my resume for me with credentials." Skylar put another coin in her game.

"Well that was a good idea. I know when I moved out here I was completely out of my element. And it's kinda weird, because even after living out here for almost 8 years, I'm still not used to it." Johnny let out a small chuckle.

Skylar smiled at Johnny and felt something weird. Her stomach began to expand. With gas? No. With food? No… with butterflies. She thought to herself, "What the hell?" She couldn't have feeling for Knoxville. That was a big 'no-no-'. She was already sleeping with Steve-O and now she had feelings for Johnny? This was bad. Really bad. I mean it was good. Right? Skylar was so confused she had no idea what to think.

"Everything okay Sky?" Johnny looked over at Skylar with a concerning look.

"What? Oh yeah… I'm fine, just a little light headed." Skylar cracked her neck.

"Maybe we should get some pizza?" Johnny started to put down his ball.

"No, I want to beat you at this. And I will!" Skylar continued playing her game until she pretty much discovered that recuperating from such a horrible start was impossible.

"I could've helped you!" Johnny said rolling his last ball and getting it in the '100 point' hole.

"Oh shut up!" Skylar playfully hit Johnnys arm.

"How many tokens do you have left?" Knoxville asked.

"Like 20." Skylar shuffled her cup around.

" Ha!" Johnny showed Skylar his cup. Empty. But his pockets were full of tickets. "Okay so we have 2 options…"

"Which are?"

"We can get pizza here, then play some other games. Or I can take you out to dinner." Knoxville leaned against the wall.

"Lets go somewhere else, the smell of pizza and farts is starting to get to me." Skylar laughed and took Johnny by the arm and started to exit when Johnny stopped them.

"I have all these tickets, I want to go see if theres anything we can cash them in for." Johnny led Skylar over to the prize booth.

"Hi, can you count how many tickets we have?" Johnny emptied his pockets and so did Skylar.

After the woman behind the counter counted them up she turned back to Knoxville. "548"

"Woa! I didn't think I had that many."

"Oh, well on saturdays, we double ticket amounts."

"So 548, what would you like Skylar?" Johnny looked over at Sky.

"No, Johnny, you earned those tickets, you spend them how you want to!" Skylar pleaded.

"Okay, well I want to get you something. So turn around and I'll surprise you." Johnny spun his finger around. Skylar obliged and waited patiently. After a couple of minuted Johnny jumped in front of Skylar and presented her with a velvety baby blue bear that was about the size of Labrador retriever.

"Johnny, this was worth like 5000 tickets, how did you get this?" Skylar hugged the bear tightly.

"I paid her off." Johnny winked at Skylar and they both exited the arcade. They made their way to Johnnys car and got in, Skylar put the bear safely in the back seat.

"So where to next Mr. Knoxville?" Skylar patted her knees.

"We could go to-"

"Oh my god! Lets go to In N Out Burger!" Skylar hopped up and down.

"Best. Idea. Ever." Johnny had a serious face on, then smiled and drove off toward the direction of the restaurant.

They arrived at the drive through and ordered. Skylar got a regular cheese burger with animal fries, and Johnny got a double with regular fries. Once they got their order they parked in a parking lot across the street. Skylar turned on a rock station but turned it low, so that she could still hear Johnny talk.

"This really was a good idea." Johnny spoke through his meat filled mouth.

"Damn straight!" Skylar took a bite of her burger. She smiled at Johnny and looked at the clock. 12:23. "Holy shit! It's late…"

"I can take you home if you want." Johnny swallowed his food.

"No, no it's fine. I mean eventually I'd like to go home, but this is nice. I can go home later." Skylar shook her head.

"Good, I'm having to much fun to let you go yet." Knoxville smiled.

"So, I know that Steve-O had his stage name, and Wee-Man has his… but is your name actually 'Johnny Knoxville'?" Skylar asked as she rested her head against the seat.

"No, my real name is Phillip John Clapp. My cousin gave me my stage name." Johnny took another bite of his burger.

"Which one do you like better?" Skylar asked.

"To be honest, when I'm with my family, I like Phillip, or Johnny. But any other time I'm usually Knoxville." Johnny looked up at Skylar.

"That wasn't my question. I didn't ask when you're called those names, I asked which one do you like better." Skylar chuckled.

"I like to be called Johnny. It's a nice median between My stage name and my actually name." Johnny smiled at Skylar and she returned the favor. "So I guess I should probably take you home now?" Johnny asked wiping off his hands.

"Yeah, Chris is probably freaking out." Skylar laughed. Johnny took off his jacket and placed in next to him on the seat. He began to drive in the direction of Chris' house. It would be about a 30 minute drive, not including traffic, so he was estimating an hour.

About half way through their journey, Johnny looked over at Skylar and saw she had fallen asleep. While at a red light, he put his coat over her shoulders. He saw a smile come across her lips as she fell back asleep.

"Pull it together Knoxville." Johnny told himself. He could feel himself falling deeper, and deeper for this girl. He didn't want to ruin anything between him and Chris, but he couldn't shake this feeling that he wanted to be with her. He looked over at Skylar again. She had cuddled into his jacket and looked like something straight out of heaven. Johnny decided to put a little music on to drown out his thoughts. And wouldn't you know it… _Eternal Flame _ by the Bangles started playing.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'_

_Do you feel my heart beating_

_Do you understand_

_Do you feel the same_

_Am I only dreaming_

_Is this burning an eternal flame_

_I believe it's meant to be, darlin'_

_I watch you when you are sleeping_

_You belong with me_

_Do you feel the same_

_Am I only dreaming_

_Or is this burning an eternal flame_

_Say my name_

_Sun shines through the rain_

_A whole life so lonely_

_And then come and ease the pain_

_I don't want to lose this feeling, oh_

_Say my name_

_Sun shines through the rain_

_A whole life so lonely_

_And then come and ease the pain_

_I don't want to lose this feeling, oh_

_Close your eyes, give me your hand_

_Do you feel my heart beating_

_Do you understand_

_Do you feel the same_

_Am I only dreaming_

_Or is this burning an eternal flame _

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'_

_Do you feel my heart beating_

_Do you understand_

_Do you feel the same_

_Am I only dreaming_

_Is this burning an eternal flame _

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'_

As the last chords of the song played Johnny pulled into Chris' drive way. He parked his car and called Chris.

"Hello?" Chris answered groggily.

"Hey, it's Johnny. Your sister is asleep and I wanted to know if I could bring her in. She's dead tired man." he whispered over the phone.

"Yeah, I'll come open the door for you." Chris hung up.

Johnny went around to the passenger side and scooped up Sky and grabbed the teddy bear. He waited at Chris' front door. It opened slowly and Chris motioned for Johnny to bring her in. He went up the stairs quietly and made it into Skylars room. He laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. His jacket was wrapped around her and he didn't want to disturb her, so he left it. He put the bear next to her and started for the door. He looked back once more.

_You belong with me_

_Do you feel the same_

_Am I only dreaming_

_Or is this burning an eternal flame_

"Goodnight Sky." Johnny whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Johnny walked down the stairs to Chris' living room. Chris was in the kitchen making, what looked to be, some tea.  
"Want some?" Chris asked as he poured himself a cup.  
"No, I'm good." Johnny answered him very tiredly. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.  
"Do you want to stay here dude?" Chris asked as he came from around the kitchen wall. "You look wicked tired."  
"I don't want to make you do that Chris." Johnny stated looking at him with baggy eyes.  
"Well, I'm not going to let you drive out there, and have you fall asleep at the wheel." Chris motioned for Johnny to follow him upstairs. "You can stay in the guest bedroom. Make yourself at home."  
"Are you sure man?"  
"Positive." Chris flashed Johnny a smile and left the room.  
Johnny shook off his shoes and shirt and pants. Leaving him clad in his boxers. He basically passed out on the bed and covered his head with the comforter. Within minutes he was dead asleep.

Skylar awoke among her sheets and realized that Johnny left her with his jacket and the teddy bear that she had rightfully named Phillip. She got out of bed and looked at her clock 4:35. She rubbed her eyes and made her way into her bathroom. She went to use the bathroom but realized that her toilet wasn't working, she decided that she would use the guest bathroom.

She walked into the room which was ice cold, and made her way into the bathroom, she turned on the light and went into the bathroom. She 'finished' and sat their reading a people magazine.

Johnny was awoken by the light and decided to go to turn it off. As he got up and turned it off, he heard a scream.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Johnny fell to the floor.  
"Johnny?" Skylar pulled up her shorts. "Johnny what are you doing here?" Skylar came from behind the wall.  
"Chris told me I could stay here tonight because I was so tired." Johnny was starting to laugh and tumbled onto the floor.

Chris bursted in the room with a baseball bat. "What the fuck is going on?!" He looked around and assessed the situation. "Sky?"  
"The bathroom in my room wasn't working so I came in here. I didn't know Johnny was in here." Skylar joined Johnny in laughter. They were both doubled over in laughter.  
"You guys are dicks. I thought one of you was hurt." Chris rubbed his eyes. He went into Skylars bathroom and fixed the toilet situation. "All fixed."  
"Thanks bro." Skylar called back. She looked over at Johnny who was now sitting on the edge of the bed. "Sorry about that." Skylar rubbed the back of her neck.  
"No problem. It was funny as hell." Johnny ran his hands through his hair. "What time is it?"  
"Probably like 4:45."  
"Oh my god… its fucking early." Johnny stated stretching his arms out. "I'm not gonna be able to get back to bed."  
"I'm sorry Johnny." Skylar said coming over and sitting down next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"Its alright."  
"I have a tv in my room if you wanna watch some old movies that I found in Chris' attic." Skylar suggested.  
"Eh, I don't know… you'll have to convince me." Johnny said sarcastically. He looked at Sky, who had moved her head off his shoulder and was now looking back at him.

There was a silence that filled the space between them.

Skylar stood up and pulled Johnnys hands as she tried to pull him off the bed. "PLEEEEASSE Johnny!"  
"Well, since you're asking so nicely." Johnny got up and followed Sky into her room. She ran into the bathroom while Johnny sat on the bed and made himself comfortable. Skylar appeared again wearing grown-up footie pjs.  
"What the hell are you wearing?" Johnny looked over at Sky while he was laying on the side that Skylar didn't sleep on.  
"My feetie pajamas."  
"Well. That's just too adorable." Johnny patted the seat next to him. Skylar first put in the Lion King and then joined Johnny on the bed.

At first there was a good foot and a half between them. Yet, somehow, gradually, they moved together and Johnny had his arm around Skylars shoulders and she was snuggled up to his chest. It was odd because they both knew that they were just friends, but at the saw time it felt like they were so much more. Eventually Skylar was completely relaxed. And so was Johnny.

The movie ended and it was 6:30 in the morning. Skylar slowly removed herself from under Johnnys arm realizing, now, that he was asleep. She made her way into the hallway and saw Chris downstairs. "Chris? Where are you going?"  
"Out to the store, I might be a little while though. Tell Knoxville he can help himself to breakfast." And with that Chris left the house an left Skylar upstairs.

Sky went back into her room and saw that Johnny had cuddled with the teddy bear. She giggled to herself. She figured he'd be knocked out for at least another 20 minutes, which was enough to take a short shower. She hopped in and began to wash herself off. It was only 10 minutes later that she got out and threw a towel around herself. She scampered into her room and grabbed a bra and some panties and an oversized t-shirt. She looked over and saw that Johnny was still sound asleep. Knowing he wouldn't wake up she got dressed right there and felt kinda naughty. She was naked in front of a man that she couldn't deny some feelings for. She did a little dance then went ahead and got dressed. She had her wet hair dripping down her shoulders and went to wake Johnny up.

"Oh Mr. Knoxville?" Skylar whispered. "Wake up sleepy head."

Johnny stirred, "I would totally get up, but I'd much rather… TICKLE YOU TO DEATH!" Johnny grabbed Sky and threw her underneath him and he started to tickle her with no remorse. He was ruthless.  
"Johnny stop!" Skylar protested to no avail. She squirmed underneath him and hit him whenever she got the chance. Johnny stopped for a brief moment and looked Skylar in the eyes. His laughter and hers subsided slowly. They gazed into each others eyes and for a moment they both felt something like never before. They felt whole. Skylar could no longer help herself. She reached up to Johnnys face and passionately kissed him. Their lips were entangled within themselves. Skylar smiled against Johnnys lips. They pulled apart.

"That was amazing." Johnny stated matter-of-factly.  
"Wake up sleepy head." Skylar said.  
"What?" Johnny began to move.

"Johnny!" Skylar was now shaking Johnny's arm. "Wake up."  
Johnny opened his eyes and realized that this amazing fantasy that he had just witnessed was only a dream. Damn.  
"Jeez Johnny it takes a whole army to wake you up. Get up. I'm making us breakfast." Skylar said as she moved out of the room and traveled downstairs.

Johnny rubbed his eyes and sat up. He knew that Skylar would yell at him if he didn't go downstairs. He made is way downstairs and into the kitchen. He saw that Skylar had pulled out somme sausage and placed it in a pan. She had some pancake mix out too. Seemed good.  
"Did you sleep good?" Skylar asked coming from inside the pantry.  
"Yeah. Really good." Johnny semi lied.  
"Well thats good. So I'm guessing pancakes and sausage is okay?"  
"Perfect."

Skylar went on to make about 6 pancakes and a couple links of sausage. She made a plate for herself and Johnny. He was sitting on the couch watching the weather report. She sat next to him and handed him his plate. He began to eat.

"This is fucking delicious!" Johnny kept eating.  
"Im glad you like it!" Skylar beamed at Johnny.

They finished eating and Johnny decided that it was time for him to go home. He gathered his things.  
"Did you want your jacket?" Skylar said coming out with it.  
"No, it looks better on you." Johnny told Skylar as she put it on and looked at herself in the mirror.  
"You're right, it does." Skylar said.

Johnny continued gathering his items and finally headed for the front door. He turned around to say goodbye to Skylar. "I had a lot of fun last night Skylar. Maybe we can do it again some time."  
"It would be my pleasure." Skylar said as she embraced Johnny and lingered there for a moment.  
Skylar opened the door for him and he turned around once more, "Bye Skylar."  
"Johnny, call me Sky from now on." Skylar smiled at Johnny.  
"Okay, oh! and by the way… that little dance you did when you came out of the shower. Priceless." And with that Johnny turned on his heel leaving Skylar speechless.


End file.
